Nico-nii is Jealous!
by Daiki-chiNishiZawa
Summary: It's Maki-chan's birthday! What will the remaining members of Muse do to celebrate it if the 2nd years and the two 3rd years are busy? NicoMaki one-shot!


Its Maki-chan's birthday today but unfortunately the other members of Muse are going to do something. They're done practicing for the day and started to say goodbye to each other.

**Honoka: **"Hey! We're going now. We still have works to do in the student council."

**Umi: **"We're really sorry, Maki-chan. We can't hang out today even though it's your birthday."

**Kotori: **"Aw~ I really want to spend the night in Maki-chan's place."

**Rin: **"Then let's do that nyaa~"

**Hanayo: **"Is it ok, Maki-chan?"

**Maki: **"I don't mind. My parents are not home so we can watch freely."

**Honoka: **"Really?! Even though it's your birthday today?!"

**Maki: **"Well… They're quite busy today."

**Nico: **"Aww~ Poor Maki-chan. Then we're gonna accompany you today."

**Maki: **_*blushes* _"S-shut up"

**Eli: **"Nozomi and I are also doing something. So just be sure to lock the door before you go home."

**Nozomi: **"We'll just catch up with you guys."

**Hanayo: **"Okay! See you guys in Maki's house then."

**Umi: **"See you!" _*closes the door*_

**Nico: **"So it's just the four of us then."

**Rin: **"Hey! Why don't we watch the movie that I borrowed from Nozomi while waiting for them?"

**Maki: **"What movie?"

**Rin: **"It's a romance movie! They said that it has a tearjerker ending nyaa!"

**Hanayo: **"I want to watch that."

**Rin: **"Let's watch then!"

**Hanayo: **"Would you like to join us Nico-chan?"

**Nico: **"I don't have anything to do so I think I can accompany you guys if you insist."

**Maki: **"No one is insisting, idiot."

**Nico: **"Oh shut up."

They went to groceries to buy snacks before they go to Maki's house. After they entered the house, they prepared the things that they will use while watching the movie, such as pillows and Rin also brought a pack of tissue for the tearjerker ending. Nico turned on the AC and Maki brought blankets to warm them up. It's a perfect set up to watch a movie. Nico is sitted beside Maki then Hanayo and Rin sat beside the left side of Maki. Rin inserted the USB and the movie started.

**Maki: **"Oh! The leading lady is beautiful."

**Rin: **"I agree nyaa! Her long hair is so catchy."

**Hanayo: **"The role suits her perfectly."

**Nico: **"Yeah I think she really is beautiful but not as cute and beautiful as me."

**Maki: **"Can you give me a copy of this movie?"

**Rin: **"Okay! I'll give you after we watched."

**Nico: **_*pouts* 'What's so good in that girl? She just has a perfect body. Why is Maki-chan so interested in her? AHHH MOUUU! What am I thinking? It's not like I hate it when Maki-chan is so focused in watching but AHHH! Nico you idiot! Stop thinking about it.'_

They watched silently as the movie proceeded. Nico would take a glance at Maki but will look away because she's afraid of being caught while looking at the red head.

**Nico: **_'AHHHH Why is she so focused? Why is the lady in the movie getting more attention from Maki-chan than m- WHA-WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NICO?! Calm down. I need to calm down. And start focusing in the movie." *blushing intensely*  
_

**Maki: **_*whisper* _"Hey. What are you thinking? You look so troubled there and you've been getting closer and closer to me for a while now."

Nico's shoulder is now leaning in Maki's. Nico blushed in the sudden realization and moved away.

**Nico: **_*blushing* _"S-sorry!"

**Maki: **"You're acting really weird. Are you sick or something?" _*move closer to Nico's face."  
_

**Nico: **_*blushing intensely* _'_S-S-SO C-CLOSE!'_

**Maki: **"I really can't see if your face is red or not so I'll just check your temperature." _*move closer*  
_

**Nico: **_* still blushing* _"I-I'm okay, idiot." _*pushed Maki.*  
_

**Maki: **"Aw! What's that for?!"

**Nico: **"It's because your so clo-"

**Rin: **"Shh! Be quiet nyaa! The movie is getting interesting!"

**Nico and Maki: **"Sorry…"

**Hanayo: **_*giggles*  
_

**Nico: **_'I don't even know what's happening to the movie anymore.' *sigh*_

The girl in the movie is now with a guy. They're in a room … flirting. Then the guy suddenly locked the girl between him and the wall with his arms. They're now kissing. The girl's arms are around the guy's neck. This made the four girls blushed intensely. The hand of the guy is now groping the girl's chest and his other hand is in her thigh. This made the girl moa-

**Rin: **_*blushing intensely* _"S-ST-STOP!" _*paused the movie*  
_

**Hanayo: **_*also blushing* _"T-they're so b-bold…"

**Maki: **"I can't believe it! The guy is so lucky! He's not even good-looking but Nana (the girl's name) fell in love with him!"

**Nico: **_*blushing* _ "That's your reaction to that?!"

**Rin: **"Anyway. Let's just skip to the ending."

**Nico: **"Nozomi's tastes in movies are way too much for us."

Rin skipped the scene and now the movie is on its ending. Nana is not with the guy anymore. She found out that the guy is cheating on her and now she decided to break their relationship. Nana is happy with her life now and moved on. The end.

**Rin: **_*wipe tears* _"What a touching story."

**Hanayo: **_*cries* _"I'm happy for you, Nana-san."

**Rin: **_*still crying* _"Eh? Maki-chan, why aren't you crying?"

**Maki: **"It's because I'm really happy that Nana didn't end up with that idiotic guy."

**Hanayo: **"You must really like her, huh?"

**Maki: **"Mhhm! I really like her."

**Nico: **_'Why? Why does it hurts?' "_Hey. Uhmm… I'll just go to the restroom."

**Rin: **"Eh? Nico-chan, do you need company?"

**Nico: **_*smiles* _"N-no. I'm fine. I'll be going now." _*walked away*  
_

**Hanayo: **"What's wrong with Nico-chan?"

**Maki: **I'll go follow her. Can you please clean up here?"

**Rin: **"Leave it to us nyaa!"

Maki followed Nico while Rin and Hanayo cleaned up the room.

**Nico: **_*wipes tears* 'Stupid Maki-chan! She should just meet with that girl. She's rich so she can go to where that girl is. Stupid! Idiot! Dummy! Why am I even crying? I don't care who Maki-chan likes. Why does it hurt so much?_ '

**Maki: **"Nico-chan! Wait!" _*grabs Nico's wrist.*  
_

**Nico: **"Wh-why are you here?

**Maki: **"It's because I got the feeling that you'll be lost again."

**Nico: **_*sniff* _"I-I won't… So let me go."

**Maki: **"Eh? Nico-chan, are you crying?" _*moved closer"  
_

**Nico: **"No. It's just… just… let me go."

**Maki: **"I won't! Let me see your face. Are you hurt?" _*holds Nico's face*  
_

**Nico: **_*wiping tears* _"Why are you doing this now?"

**Maki: **"E-eh?"

**Nico: **"Just go back there and copy the movie from Rin-chan! Then go to that Nana's house and just live with her!" _*sobbing*_

**Maki: **"H-hey… Nico-chan what do you me-"

**Nico: **"You idiot! I don't care about you anymore!" _*struggling*_

**Maki: **"Nico-chan, please listen to me."

**Nico: **"I'm sure that girl will also like you so let me g-"

Before Nico can finish, Maki kissed her. She felt her body gave in from struggling until Maki broke the kiss.

**Maki: **"Nico-chan, are you jealous?"

**Nico: **_*blushing intensely* _"WHA- I- WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

**Maki: **_*blushes* _"I'm sorry. It's because you won't listen to me so…"

**Nico: **_*still blushing* _"I-I'm not jealous or anything! But why…?"

**Maki: **_*let go of Nico's wrist then looked down* _"I'm really sorry, Nico-chan. I should have known that you won't like it."

**Nico: **_*still blushing* 'Why? Why? Why are you acting like that now? AHHH! Maki-chan you're no fair! I'm the one that should be mad. Bu-but the kiss… What does that mean?' _"I-it's not like that, idiot…"

**Maki: **_*raises head then stares at Nico's eyes* _"Then did you like it Nico-chan?"

**Nico: **_*blushing* _"…"

**Maki: **_*moves closer* _"Hey… Nico-chan?"

**Nico: **_*blushing intensely then nodded*  
_

**Maki: **_*smiles* _"Then… Can I do it again?"

**Nico: **"E-eh?"

Maki kisses Nico again but this time it's longer. Maki pushed Nico until she reaches the wall of the hallway. The kiss made Nico moan and that made Maki deepen the kiss. They broke the kiss to catch some air. Maki leaned her forhead into Nico's and closed her eyes.

**Maki: **_*smiles* _"I love you, Nico-chan."

**Nico: **_*blushes* _"Eh?! Are you really Maki-chan?" _*pushes Maki from her mouth*  
_

**Maki: **_*blushes* _"It's really me you idiot…So do you like me, Nico-chan?" _*takes Nico's hand and kisses it.*  
_

**Nico: **_*blushing intensely* _"…Y-yes… I love you too, Maki-chan."

**Maki: **_*blushes* _"You're so cute, Nico-chan. I'm glad. Thank you."

**Nico: **"Why are you thanking me? It's your birthday after all, Maki-chan. That's my gift to you."

**Maki: **"Then that's the greatest gift that I received today." _*smiles*  
_

**Nico: **_*blushes* _"Y-you should be glad! You're now with the no.1 idol in the universe after all."

**Maki: **_*grin* _"But for the no.1 idol in the universe to get jealous like that from a girl in a movie."

**Nico: **_*still blushing* _"It's because you said that you like her!" _*pouts*  
_

**Maki: **_*blushes*_ "I-I just like the character she's acting, not the real actress."_  
_

**Nozomi: **"Ehem!"

**Nico and Maki: **_*startle*  
_

**Nozomi: **"Happy birthday, Maki-chan~" _*grin*  
_

**Eli: **"So they really have a relationship like that huh?"

**Umi: **_*blushing* _"Wha-what are they doing?"

**Kotori: **_*giggle* _"That's youth for you~"

**Rin: **"They did the scene from the movie nya!"

**Hanayo: **"Maki-chan is so bold…"

**Honoka: **"The two of you should just get a room." _*sigh*  
_

**Nico and Maki: **"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

**Nozomi: **"It's because _we're _going to stay for the night but I think Nicochii is enough~"

**Honoka: **"It hurts, Maki-chan. I thought you love us all." _*faking cries*  
_

**Maki: **_*blushes* _"I-It's not like that!"

**Eli: **"Anyway, we'll just set up in the place where we'll sleep so we're going to leave you guys behind."

**Rin:** "Continue what you are doing nya!"

**Kotori: **"We'll go now ehe~" _*drags Umi-chan*  
_

**Maki: **_*blushes* _"H-hey! Wait up! I told you it's not like tha-

Nico pulls Maki and kisses her in the cheeks.

**Maki: **_*blushing intensely* _"What's that for?!"

**Nico: **_*giggles* _"Happy Birthday, Maki-chan."

...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKI-CHAN!~ My feels are exploding just by imagining Nico's gift to Maki ^^ KAJSHDKAHDKASHDASJ NICOMAKI IS LOVE :D Thanks for reading this one-shot and you're free to say what you think of it ^^ I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling hahaha~ This story was rushed ehe! I think I'm gonna make a NozoEli story next :D You can suggest anything for the story ^^ See you in the next one~


End file.
